


Make the Fireflies Dance

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Silver moon's sparkling...so kiss me.-Sixpence None the RicherFinn is trying to figure out the parameters for acceptable physical contact among people in the Resistance. Poe is sort of messing with his data collection.Beta by my Best of all Beloveds, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Make the Fireflies Dance

One of the most startling things about the Resistance, Finn finds, is how much physical contact is allowed. In the First Order, the only time it was acceptable to actually _touch_ someone else was during melee training, and even then, it wasn’t _skin_ contact, but gloves against bodysuits. Finn used to lie awake at night, pressing on his bruises, cherishing the pain as evidence that he is _real_ , is more than a white suit of armor, a blaster in gauntleted hands.

In the Resistance, though...in the Resistance, apparently there aren’t any regs about physical contact. People touch each other _all the time_. They clap each other on the shoulders and pat each other on the back, play-wrestle in the rec rooms and fall asleep on each other on couches and in unlikely corners, embrace each other in moments of joy or sorrow, sit so close together their shoulders and thighs brush. It’s _glorious_ \- and, admittedly, a little terrifying, because Finn doesn’t quite know where the lines are. What’s acceptable, among friends? Holding hands? Hugging? More?

He’s _starting_ to put together what he thinks is a pretty decent template of acceptable interpersonal contact, by watching the pilots and the command staff and the mechanics and making mental lists of how they interact, but Poe...Poe is something of an outlier, and it’s throwing Finn’s template off.

For instance, it’s clearly alright to hug, especially during or just after an emotional moment, but Poe gives out hugs based apparently on nothing more than sheer exuberance. Clapping someone on the shoulder in approval or congratulations is fine - and then there’s Poe, slinging an arm around Finn’s shoulders in a sort of odd sideways hug just because they happen to be walking next to each other. Leaning against someone else during rec time, if one is weary, is perfectly acceptable, but Poe has a tendency to just sort of drape himself over Finn and doze off, hair tickling Finn’s cheek. Holding hands while walking is _not_ common, but Poe is always perfectly happy - seemingly overjoyed, in fact - to hold hands with Finn.

Which...actually, come to think of it, Poe doesn’t offer to hold hands with Jess. He doesn’t fall asleep on Bastian. He doesn’t hug Kare just because it’s Taungsday. _That’s_...interesting.

Finn finds a spare hour - it’s astonishing how much free time he has in the Resistance, really it is - and sits down with a datapad to make a list of all the things he’s observed being _normal_ interpersonal physical contact - and all the things _Poe_ does only around Finn. It’s...startling, actually. Poe is clearly _much_ more physically demonstrative around Finn than he is even around his other friends. Which gives Finn another thought.

Finn has occasionally found himself staring at the couples (or more than couples) cuddling or kissing in the corners when they can find a spare moment; not because he disapproves - far from it! - but because he’s always startled by their _ability_ to be so open with their affection. Anyone who dared form such a strong bond with another ‘trooper in the First Order would have found himself reconditioned at _best_ , more probably decommissioned. By now, he’s spent enough time looking at the assorted lovers on the base that he can make a quick list of how _they_ act in public, at least the bits he’s seen.

Holding hands. Excessive hugging. Cuddling. Falling asleep on each other. Stroking each other’s hair. Kissing. Giving each other food.

Finn has a sudden, vivid memory of last night’s dinner, with Poe sitting so close beside him that their shoulders were pressed together - of Poe handing him the last sweet-apple with a grin and a wink - of Poe leaning his head on Finn’s shoulder with a contented sort of sigh. Of Finn himself wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist to keep him from toppling off the bench, and rubbing his cheek against Poe’s hair. Of the look of clear amusement Jess gave them both.

And then he gets up and goes to find Poe.

Poe is working on Black One, of course - whenever he’s got a spare hour, he’s either with his X-Wing or with BB-8 or both - and he looks up with a grin when Finn approaches. There’s a smudge of engine oil on his cheek, and his hair is standing up in little spikes where he clearly ran greasy hands through it.

“Heya, buddy, what’s up?” Poe says cheerfully.

“Poe,” Finn says, “have we been dating?”

Poe startles, eyes going wide. “Ah - more heavy-duty flirting, really,” he says slowly. “Figured I’d let you choose when to move on to something more. I - shit, did you not know? Have I been _molesting_ you? Kriff -”

Finn puts a finger over Poe’s mouth, and Poe shuts up with a little squeak. “No, you have not been molesting me,” he says. “I would’ve said something if I didn’t like it.”

“Thank the _Force_ ,” Poe breathes against his finger, looking utterly relieved.

“Second question,” Finn says, removing his hand a little reluctantly. “Dating means kissing, right?”

“Usually,” Poe says, nodding. “I mean, unless you’re not into that or you’re from a species that doesn’t have the right anatomy."

Finn smiles. It’s such a _Poe_ answer. “Third question,” he says carefully.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“ _Can_ we be dating?”

“I would like that a lot, yes,” Poe says, nodding even harder. “If you want to? I mean, no pressure, I know there’s a lot of people on base who’d be interested, I didn’t mean to sort of monopolize you -”

Finn puts his finger back over Poe’s mouth. Poe’s look of wide-eyed bewilderment is sort of ridiculously endearing.

“Yes, I would like to date you,” Finn says quietly. Poe’s smile is so beautiful it almost hurts to look at. “But you’re going to have to teach me how to kiss.”

“Oh, buddy,” Poe breathes, and reaches up to take Finn’s hand from his lips, lacing their fingers together, then reaches up with his other hand to cup Finn’s cheek. “I can do that. C’mere.”

Finn leans in, and their first kiss is slow and sweet and wonderful beyond all words.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 28 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
